


Accidental Joy

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Canon, Drama, M/M, Mpreg, Unsafe Sex, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-27
Updated: 2005-06-27
Packaged: 2018-12-27 09:23:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12078225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Justin is running low on money. Feeling that he already owes his life to Brian, he turns to a paid medical study on male fertility.





	Accidental Joy

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Sorry this is so short, but the next chapter will be longer I swear. This is my first QaF fic so feedback would be appreciated!

* * *

Justin looked over the papers scattered over the desk once again as if that would make the numbers before him change-as if it would make him less broke. When the change didn't happen, he sighed and dropped his head into his hands. 

"Shit, what the hell am I gonna do now?" The silence of the empty loft was his reply. He began flashing through options in his mind. He was already working himself to exhaustion at the diner so more hours were out. He considered asking Brian for a loan for about half a second. 

_No, I already owe him more than I can ever pay back..._

"Damnit!" Frustration was evident in his voice as he once again cursed into the empty room. He stood and padded over to the kitchen counter where Brian generally left the morning paper. 

_Guess it'll be a second job._

 

Justin opened the paper to the business section and began looking at the wanted ads. About halfway down the page an ad caught his eye:

_Short on cash? The John Doe Medical Research Center may be able to help. We are now conducting an experiment on male fertility. Pay is $10,000 plus expenses. If you are a gay male between the ages of 19 and 25, call 555-695-4875. A limited number of applicants are being accepted so reply soon!_

Justin re-read the ad several times as his excitement rose. A smile stretched across his face as he realized his money problems would soon be over. He grabbed the nearby phone to call the center.

"Hello, my name is Justin Taylor and I was wondering if there were any openings in the male fertility research?"


End file.
